Mighty Morphin Meets Kim Possible
by Wordmaster15
Summary: When the power rangers come to Middleton for a field trip at the Space Center. Dr. Drakken brings to life a monster, and sends it after Kim Possible. Now Kim must join forces with the Power Rangers to save Middleton.
1. The Monster

**Mighty Morphin Meets Kim Possible**

Billy is standing at his locker when Kimberly walks up and says hey you ready for the field trip to Middleton. Yeah I heard they have some great scientist working there, replies Billy. I know we're going to meet one of them, says Kimberly. Yeah that's right a man by the name James T. Possible he's a rocket scientist, says Billy. The bell rings and the two head to class. Once in class Mrs. Applegate starts explaining the field trip to Middleton. We're going to see a great man and maybe even a greater scientist, announces Mrs. Applegate. Well before we head out let's have a head count, says Mrs. Applegate. As Mrs. Applegate calls off the student's names they say here all accept Bulk and Skull who are sleeping. Mrs. Applegate heads to back of the class and slams a ruler on Bulk's desk waking them both up. After they're both awake Mrs. Applegate walks back to the front of the classroom. Once there she turns and says okay let's go get on the bus, and we'll be on our way to Middleton. Man I hope Rita doesn't ruin this field for us, says Jason. Well if she tries we'll put a stop to it, says Trini. After they loaded onto the bus, and have all taken their assigned seats the doors close and they're on their way to Middleton.

Meanwhile, in Middleton Dr. Drakken is in his underwater base plotting. You know Shego there's a legend that surrounds this lake, says Dr. Drakken. That is thrilling, says Shego not looking up from her magazine. My idea is to bring this legend to life and have it destroy Middleton. Shego closes her and looks at Dr. Drakken. Finally a plan that I can get on board with, says Shego. Drakken rubs his hands together with an evil grin on his face. Now with my re-animator 9000 I will shoot the grave site of this legend and bring it to life. After we attach the re-animator 9000 to the sub we can go, says Dr. Drakken. Meanwhile at the Middleton Space Center the bus from Angel Grove has arrived. As the student's file off the bus they're greeted by Mr. Possible. Welcome to the Middleton Space Center where we a have a grand tour planned for you. As they walking to the entrance an earthquake hits. Oh man I hope that's not who I think it is, says Jason. That when the kimmunicator goes off. Kim grabs it from her pocket and says what the stitch Wade. Kim we just got a hit on your site. Apparently somebody thinks the earthquake was caused by a villain named Rita Repulsa, says Wade. Wade that's ridiculous there is no such person, replies Kim.

Well maybe this will convince you, says Wade. The hit on your site came from robot named Alpha 5, continues Wade. Kim looks at him like he's crazy, and says the power rangers are just a made up story for kids. Well if their made up why is there an unexplained energy source coming from the Space Center, asks Wade? Okay I will check it out, says Kim. Although I don't know if I will find anyone because my dad is giving a tour to bunch of kids from Angel Grove, says Kim. Did you say Angel Grove, asks Ron. Yeah what of it, replies Kim. That's the home of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, says Ron. You mean to tell me that a kid's television show may be real, asks Kim. Yeah that's what we're telling you, says Wade. Alpha 5 is the robot that works for Zordon the power rangers leader, says Ron. That when another earthquake hits knocking the power out in the high school. Meanwhile back Drakken's underwater sub an order to fire the re-animator 9000. Shego fires the re-animator at the hole in the lake floor. After the re-animator 9000 has been fired they see something crawling out of the hole in the lake floor. It looks like a cross between a swordfish and a shark. My name is Dr. Drakken and I'm the one who has brought you to life, says Drakken over the intercom of the sub. The creature looks at the sub and bows in thanks for Drakken freeing him. How may I serve you master, asks the creature? Destroy Middleton and the teen hero Kim Possible, replies Drakken.

The creature says in shall be done and vanishes. The creature reappears at mall and starts causing mayhem. Meanwhile Kim arrives at the Space Center to see that the tour has come to a grinning halt. Dad what is going on, asks Kim. With the constant earthquakes we can't enter the building, replies Mr. Possible. Well I have a lead on villain named Rita Repulsa, says Kim. Wow with a name like that no wonder she's ticked off, says Mr. Possible. That's why I'm here, says Kim. I'm looking for the friends of Alpha 5, continues Kim. Well if there here, says Mr. Possible. Just as the kimmunicator goes off tell me you found something Wade. I found the named of one of the power rangers, says Wade. It's Kimberly the pink ranger but I don't know which student she is, says Wade. I'll take care of that, says Kim. Thanks for the update Wade as she turns the kimmunicator off. I need a girl by the name of Kimberly to please stand up, says Kim. Kimberly stands up and says that's me. Their powers are supposed to be a secret, whispers Ron. Kim nods her and motions for Kimberly to follow her to the bus. Kimberly follows Kim to the bus. Kim turns to her and says I know who you are. I need you to get the rest of your group and follow me, says Kim. Kimberly nods her and runs back to group.

After gathering the rest of the power ranger they converge on Kim's house. Ron is all excited like usual that he's meeting the power rangers. Kim leads them to her bedroom, and turns to them. I know you're the power rangers, and I need your help, says Kim. Just then the kimmunicator went off. Yeah wade what is it, says Kim. There's a monster attacking the mall, says Wade. Man who is this Rita Repulsa, asks Kim. She looks at the rangers for an answer. She's an evil empress that wants to destroy the earth, says Tommy. Yeah that monster is a creation of hers, says Jason. Wade I'm a little rusty on fighting monsters, says Kim. Well then maybe you can take out its real creator Dr. Drakken, says Wade. What a surprise, says Kim. Who is Dr. Drakken, asks Billy? He's a mad scientist that happens to be blue, replies Kim. He and his sidekick Shego cause me all kinds of trouble, says Kim. Well while you deal with him will deal with the monster, says Jason. Its Morphing times guys, Dragon Zord, Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, Pterodactyl, and Tyrannosaurus. Rita there's a monster attacking Middleton, says Squat. How wonderfully wicked, says Rita. Goldar see if you can't help our new friend, says Rita.

The power rangers arrive at the Middleton Mall to stop the monster. Hey monster over here, says Zack. Who are you, asks the creature? I'm you looking for Kim Possible, says creature. Now get out of my way as he blasts the rangers. That's when Goldar and group of putties show up. Get them, says Goldar. A fight begins between the rangers and the putties allowing the monster to escape. As their fighting the putties Kim arrives at Drakken underwater lair. This is where a fight between Kim and Shego breaks out. After defeating the putties the rangers turn their focus on Goldar who disappears. While Kim is fighting Shego, Drakken escapes in the sub with the re-animator 9000. Kim spin kicks Shego and goes after Drakken. By the time she gets to surface Drakken is gone. The rangers and Kim re group at Kim's house until Wade can find Drakken or the monster. Well we know one thing, says Jason. Yeah that's that Rita knows about the monster in Middleton, says Tommy. Kim what did you find out, asks Kimberly? Drakken brought the monster to life with a device called the re-animator 9000, replies Kim. That why the monster was looking for Kim, says Billy. It's following the orders of this Dr. Drakken, continues Billy. What's next, asks Kim?


	2. Another Alliance

**Author Note- We ended the first with Kim Possible asking a question. Well the answer to that question and more.**

Well that's simple we the monster and destroy it, says Kimberly. Yeah where find this Dr. Drakken the monster is sure to be there, says Billy. He's hiding out in his underwater lair, says Kim. Just then the kimmunicator beeps, and Kim answers it what the stitch Wade. I did little more digging on our monster and there is a whole legend around him, says Wade. Apparently five hundred years ago he was brought to life by an evil sorcerer bent on destroying Middleton, says Wade. His name is Finnator, and he was sealed in a grave under the lake by five noble heroes, says Wade. That explains the earthquakes today, says Kim. Dr. Drakken was digging up his monster, continues Kim. Yeah did he brought it to life with re-animator 9000, says Zack. Now with a little help from Rita his monster is protected from us, says Jason. If I can destroy that machine can you destroy the monster, asks Kim? Yeah of course we can destroy monster, says Kimberly. That what we do best is destroy monsters, says Tommy. Kim the monster is attacking the Middleton mall again, says Wade. Alright guys its morphing time, Dragon Zord, Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, Pterodactyl, and Tyrannosaurus.

After morphing the rangers run out the door. When they get to the Middleton Mall the monster is just standing there waiting for them. Aw rangers perfect timing, says Finnator. With the help of my new friends I am able to destroy Middleton, and Kim Possible, says Finnator. We don't think so, says Jason. Yeah cause we're going to send you back to where you came from, says Tommy. I will never return to that grave, says Finnator blasting rangers knocking to the ground. To make things worst Goldar and a group of putties show up. Get them, yells Goldar. Ah man not again, says Jason. The rangers begin battling the putties allowing the monster to escape again. While running away from the battle the monster vanishes and ends up in Rita's palace on the moon. I'm Rita Repulsa and I have a request, cackles Rita. My name is Finnator, and I have a master, replies Finnator. You mean that blue buffoon, and his green side kick, cackles Rita. Yes your evilness, says Finnator. Rita laughs at Finnator and says I have something must to better to offer. I'm listening, says Finnator. If you can rid the world of the Power Rangers I can give you anything you want Finnator, says Rita. Anything I want uh, says Finnator.

The only thing I want my empress is the resurrection of my master from five hundred years ago, says Finnator grabbing Rita by the arm. If you can do that consider the power rangers destroyed, continues Finnator. Rita looks at him for a minute then laughs. That is simple for a sorceress such as myself, says Rita. Then we have deal, says Finnator. I will rid the world of the power rangers for you, continues Finnator. First I have to take care of a teen hero named Kim Possible, says Finnator as he fades away. While that was going on Kim has infiltrated Drakken's lair again to destroy the re-animator 9000. After being knocked down by Shego for the third time Drakken steps in, and says Shego let are new friend take care of Kim Possible. Kim Possible I would you to meet my new lackey Finnator, says Drakken. Then a monster steps out of the back and pins Kim to the wall. Hold on KP, says Ron running toward her. I don't think so buffoon as he's clothes lined by Shego. You must be Kim Possible, says Finnator. Unfortunately for you I have something else to do, says Finnator. Thanks to the person that helped with the Power Rangers, continues Finnator. What do you mean you have an alternate agenda, asks Drakken? Destroy her now your master commands you, screams Drakken. Finnator turns around and knocks him backwards into his re-animator 9000. My real master died five hundred years ago you buffoon, yells Finnator in anger. He laughs as he blasts the re-animator 9000 blowing it to pieces and fading away. That's when Kim surprises Shego with a kick and knocks her to the floor.

She grabs Ron and escapes the underwater lair just before it blows up. Kim arrives at her house to find the power rangers at waiting for her. Well did you destroy it, asks Billy? Nope, Finnator took care of that himself, says Kim. It seems he's formed an alliance with Rita Repulsa, and now is after you guys as well as me, continues Kim. That means he doesn't need the re-animator to survive anymore, says Billy. Yeah now he got Rita in his corner, says Tommy. Kim sat down at the table and sighed. Well I've had enough of this monster, says Kim. This time it's going to be personal, continues Kim. She picks up the kimmunicator and calls Wade. What do need Kim, asks Wade? I need a temporary morpher to use, says Kim. Wade nods his head and says give a couple hours as he hangs up. With my temporary morpher I will be able to help you against Finnator, says Kim. Jason sticks his hand out, and Kim takes it. Welcome to the power ranger Kim Possible, says Jason. Well temporarily anyway, says Billy.

**Author Note: Tune in next time to find out if the Power Rangers and Kim Possible can defeat Finnator **


	3. A New Threat

The power rangers as Kim paced back and forth waiting for Wade to complete the morpher she had requested. This would give Kim temporary powers and transform her into a power ranger. Finally Tommy put his hand on Kim shoulder and says you need to relax. How can relax the fate of Middleton is in my hands, says Kim. Well that may have been true in the past but now we're going to help you. That's when the kimmunicator beeped and Kim answers it what's the stitch Wade. I have your new morpher but it's only got enough power to transform you for fifteen minutes, says Wade. After that the rangers will be on their own, continues Wade. Okay then get it to me as fast as you can Wade, orders Kim. She hangs up the kimmunicator and tells the rangers that she only has fifteen minutes of power in her morpher. Once it's gone you have to deal with Finnator on your own, says Kim. That's when the doorbell rings and Kim says who could that be? She answers the door, and Wade is standing there with a box. Here you go Kim your new morpher, says Wade. It's a miracle that Wade left his bedroom for anything. This must be really important to him for him to leave his bedroom, and computer. Thank you Wade, says Kim and then shuts the front door. She opens the box and pulls out the morpher, and straps it to her wrist.

The kimmunicator beeps and Wade says Kim the monster is attacking the mall again. It's morphing time guys, Dragon Zord, Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, Pterodactyl, and Tyrannosaurus. Once the rangers are morphed they look at Kim, and nod their heads. I will morph when we get there, says Kim. Alright let's go then, says Jason. They all run out the door. Once they get to the mall they spot Finnator just he blows up Club Banana. Oh no, he didn't, says Monique. I'm afraid he did, says Kim. Hey Finnator how about a real fight, says Tommy. What do you mean a real fight, cackles Finnator. Putties I need you, yells Finnator. Alright Kim now it's time for your little surprise. It's morphing time, says Kim as she hits the on the morpher. A White light surrounds her morphing her into a power ranger. Kim's suit white with blue highlights with a black belt, and white boots with black trim. Get them, yells Finnator. Kim starts to fight the putties when Goldar shows up. Kim you have power fans, says Wade through the intercom in the helmet. To activate them just says Power Fans. Alright Wade if you say so. Power Fans, yells Kim. After the two power fans appear she begins to strike down the putties one by one. Alright your turn goldy, says Kim. Power Fans sonic wind strike, yells Kim as she knocks Goldar over a table and to the ground with one blast.

The rangers stop fighting to watch Kim kick Goldar's butt. Kim knocks Goldar all over that mall until he disappears. After defeating Goldar with ease her power starts to vanish and she became normal again. Now that the putties were defeated the power rangers step in front of Kim. Well take care of him, says Jason. I am Finnator and you are out of your league, yells Finnator as he charges the rangers. Power Sword, yells Jason. As Finnator charges Jason at him and slashes him in the gut knocking him down. He stands up just in time for the rangers to blast him with their weapons combination. He stumbles back, and says is that all you got? Because if that all you've got your doomed, says Finnator. Oh man he's tougher than he looks, says Jason. Finnator blasted the rangers knocking them to the ground. The rangers can barely stand up when Rita appears in front of Finnator. She blasts the ranger again with her staff, and says well I guess you have earned your payment Finnator. That's when a black vortex appears and a monster with black sorcerers clothing steps out of the vortex. His skin looked like black rock with molten lava running through it. His staff was a metal stick with a three headed dragon on top of it.

You mortals disgust me with weak and feeble attempts to vanquish me, says the monster that stepped out of the vortex. My name is Volatar and I shall destroy Middleton once and for all, said Volatar. Volatar raises his staff to the sky as dark clouds started to form and red lighting struck the staff. Using his free hand he blasted the rangers once again knocking them out of their ranger forms. Kim runs to them and says we need to get out of here. The rangers and Kim retreat back to her house to regroup. Kim helps the rangers into her living room and shuts the front door. She takes a deep breath and says this is bad isn't it. The rangers cough, and Kimberly says I've never felt an attack that strong before. Kim looks out the window at the blacken sky, and clinches her fists in anger. She turns to the rangers again and says I'm done playing nice. You guys rest while I figure a plan to defeat these monsters, says Kim as she walks upstairs.

**Author Note: Volatar and Finnator are both OCs **


	4. A Battle to the Finish

Kim was lying on her bed in pajamas trying to think of a way to defeat the monsters attacking Middleton. That when she heard a knock at her door, and she hears are you awake in there. Yeah I'm awake, yells Kim. May I come in, asks Kimberly. You may enter, replies Kim. Kimberly opens the door to find Kim lying on her bed in tears. She walks over and sits on the edge of her bed, and says don't worry will find a way to destroy these monsters. Hey would your leader know anything about these monsters, asks Kim through the tears. You know he just might know something, replies Kimberly. I will be back as she runs out the door and down the stair to the others. Hey you guys Kim just gave me a great idea, announces Kimberly. Maybe we should ask Zordon for help, says Kimberly. You know that not a bad idea, says Jason. Yeah he's very wise and may have some information to help us, says Billy. Kim walks down the stairs and says I'm going with you, and don't try to stop me. Jason nodded and they got ready to teleport to the command center. Kimberly holds out her hand for Kim, and Jason tells Alpha that their ready. Teleporting now, says Alpha 5. The six rangers landed in the command center with Kim. They walk up to Zordon and hear good evening rangers. Zordon can you tell us about these monsters attacking Middleton, ask Kimberly?

Volatar and Finnator are ancient monsters that were sealed away by five noble heroes five hundred years ago, says Zordon. Finnator was sealed away on the bottom of the lake, and Volatar was sealed in a volcano, says Zordon. Although these monsters date back more than five hundred years, said Alpha 5. Yes according to our data they are over Ten Thousand years old, says Zordon. Meaning what exactly, yells Kim. Zordon turns to her and says calm yourself Ms. Possible I will explain. Volatar is an ancient sorcerer that used the black arts to rule with an iron fist, said Zordon. Anyone that opposed him would be thrown into the volcano as a sacrifice to the dark ones. To those who were loyal to him he would enslave them, and make do his bidding by turning them into monsters, said Zordon. Finnator actually was human at one point in time until he made a deal with the dark sorcerer, and became is right hand monster. Finnator would lead Volatar's army into battle and destroy anything and everything in their way. That is until they came to a village known as Middleton, finished Zordon. Now it makes sense, says Kim. Middleton was the last thing he saw before he was sealed away forever, says Kim. No wonder he wants revenge, continues Kim. She turns to the rangers and says I need your help. I need to extend the power on my morpher, says Kim.

Zordon what do you think, asks Jason? I can give you the power to stay morphed for twenty- four hours, and that's all, says Zordon. Kim nods her head in agreement with what Zordon said. Zordon infuses Kim's morpher with enough to energy to last twenty-four hours. That's when the Kimmunicator went off, and Kim answers it what's the stitch Wade. The monsters are attacking downtown Middleton. Kim turns to the rangers and says lets finish this. Alright guys its morphing time Dragon Zord, Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, Pterodactyl, and Tyrannosaurus. It's morphing time, shouts Kim. As hits the button and morphs into her ranger form. Invisibility mode activate as she vanishes before the rangers eyes. This will allow the monsters to think they have the upper hand, says Kim. I like it, says Billy. The puts their hands on their waist and teleport back to Middleton. This ends now Volatar, says Jason. Ha don't make me laugh, says Volatar as he blasts the rangers. Then to his surprise they didn't fall down. The red ranger is correct Volatar this ends now, says Kim as she becomes visible again. Putties I need you, says Volatar. Get them, yells Volatar. Power fans Sonic wind strike, yells Kim. Destroy all of the putties with one strike then blasting the monsters with another sonic wind strike. I'll take Volatar you deal with Finnator, says Kim. No problem, says Zack. Kim jumps and kicks Volatar in the chest making him stumble backwards.

He throws at Kim while she runs circles around him. After throwing him off balance she jumps and strikes him twice with her power fans. Power Fans sonic wind strike, yells Kim blasting Volatar making him fall down. Master, yells Finnator as he blocked off by the other rangers. Power Rangers jumps striking Finnator with their weapons knocking him down. All they hear is Power Fans Tornado Spin strike, yells Kim as she spins and hits Volatar six times. Volatar falls to one knee, and says I'm out of here. Kim jumps over the rangers as Volatar vanishes into a black vortex. Are you ready Rangers, says Kim. Ready Kim, says The Rangers. Then let's put an end to him, says Kim. Weapons combine, says Jason as they form their weapons combination. Then Zordon tells Kim that her Power Fans will connect as well. Alright Power Fans attach, says Kim as she throws them and they attach to the sides of the rangers weapons combination. Kim puts her hand on Jason shoulder, and says let's rock his world. Finnator stands and the rangers plus Kim blast him. Aargh that hurt, says Finnator as he falls down and blows up. Alright now make my monster grow, yells Rita as she throws her staff. The hits the ground and makes Finnator grow to ten stories high. Zordon we need zord power, says the rangers.

When the zords appear the rangers jump and enter their zords. Alright let's sync up as they form the first part of the megazord. Then you here Megazord sequence activated as it stands up and the Pterodactyl comes in for finally docking sequence. Zordon we need the Power Sword, says the rangers. The power sword falls from the sky and lands in front of them and they pick up. As they rise up Finnator blasts the Megazord. The battle proceeds as the rangers knock Finnator all over the place. They charge the power sword for one final strike. Once it's charged they slice and dice Finnator. Aargh you suck, says Finnator falling backwards and blowing up for the finally time. After the battle the rangers meet with Kim at her house for one last time. Well Kim Possible you make one hell of a power ranger, says Jason. Thank you, says Kim. Well I guess I won't be needing this, says Kim as she hands Kimberly her morpher. Until we meet again Kim Possible as they teleport back to the command center knowing that the bus as already left Middleton. Meanwhile in a volcano far away Volatar stands on a rock above the lava. He raises his staff and in mighty voices declares I will get you Kim Possible.

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to XD, and the Power Rangers are a product of Saban Interactive. I own nothing of these two franchises. **


End file.
